


House of Kittens

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Megatron, Kittens, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), so many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron had tolerated one pet as a wedding present.  Now he's trying to deal with many of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Kittens

Despite everything he had been taught about their lore and traditions, he still didn't understand what was the whole point of having a cat in the house.

 

They didn't listen to orders like dogs did.  They got into and on top of everything.  They didn't care if you withheld your affection or not.  They would just saunter off to another part of the house and preen themselves or out to play with the other cats.

 

And that often resulted in the females bringing more cats into the house.

 

Which was what he had to deal with now.  Somehow Astra got a little busy with one of the other cats before the attack.  And the result was the gang of kittens meowing and making a mess of the whole place.

 

He had the image of one of the greatest Viking leaders in existence and his hut was full of kittens.  How far had he fallen?

 

"Megatron?  Are you okay?"

 

He looked up from his meal to his wife.  She was doing much better from before, but she was still a little weak on the colder days.

 

"I'm fine," he mumbled as one of the kittens wandered away from its mother to sniff at the meal they were eating.

 

"Oh... Don't do that!" Eclipse reached out to scoop up the kitty and place it in her lap, "Here.  Isn't that better?"

 

"Eclipse, don't give the-" Too late.  Seeing their sibling getting to sit in a warm and coveted spot, the others were soon leaving their mother's tired side to meow and paw at the woman for a seat in the warm pair of legs crossed together.

 

"Oh!  Now, now, there's room for everyone..."

 

"Auugh..." Megatron grumbled as he watched the kittens who didn't get to Eclipse first crawl towards him for a chance at his lap.

 

Like hell he was going to let them bother his meal.  He had to deal with them every time he slept or rested in his house.

 

"M-Megatron, don't do that!"

 

"I'm eating," he said as he pushed a small brown kitty off his leg.

 

"They're only curious!  And it won't bother you while you're trying to eat!"

 

"They're all over me when we're trying to sleep.  I want would like some privacy in my own home!"

 

"Oh Megatron," Sighing, Eclipse lured the other kittens away from her grumpy husband to play with their siblings in her lap.

 

Taking down the stew, the Viking leader glared at the sight of his wife playing with the kittens.  The other problem he had with the new residents in his home?  How much attention they demanded from Eclipse that she seemed so happy to give them.

 

Time and attention that should have been directed towards him, her husband and lover.

 

And Eclipse knew it as well as he did.

 

"They're just babies.  Astra can't take care of all seven of them by herself."

 

"... You are not their mother."

 

"But Astra is my cat.  Our cat.  And it's our responsibility to take care of her and her kittens."

 

"We are not keeping them."

 

"Are you suggesting we throw them out into the cold to die?"

 

"I don't want them _inside_ my house."

 

Eclipse sighed again as she petted one of them behind the ear.  "They're not old enough to live on their own yet.  And even then, I can't find anyone who'd be able to take care of one!"

 

Megatron groaned.  As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that the kittens weren't old enough to be separated from their mother yet.  And a kitten dying under his house was not something he wanted.  That was thought to bring bad luck and he didn't need any more of that.

 

"... I'll have Bombrush ask around.  He gets around the camps more, so he might have some luck finding someone interested in a kitten."

 

"Oh, thank you-"

 

"Don't get your hopes up though.  I doubt anyone is in the mood for a pet after.  And the only other time cats are desired are for wedding gifts... as if anyone is in the mood for celebrations."

 

Eclipse glared back at him as the kittens began to purr in her lap.

 

He knew that was going to bite him in the rear later, but it was the truth.

 

And with winter coming, there was no guarantee that they would survive the cold at all. 

 

END


End file.
